


I Wish I Didn't Have To Hide. [Chipspeech, Oneshot, BL]

by futeflowering



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Dark, M/M, Other, Sad, agender!vosim, dark themes, genderfluid!dee klatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futeflowering/pseuds/futeflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee wished he didn't have to hide, especially to the one he loved the most. </p><p>"I Wish I Didn't Have To Hide."<br/>By: fute-flowering </p><p>Chipspeech<br/>Vosim x Dee Klatt<br/>Teen rating (at the most)<br/>BL/yaoi<br/>Kinda dark, kinda sad<br/>Chipspeech, Vosim, and Dee Klatt belong to Plogue and Pixoshiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Didn't Have To Hide. [Chipspeech, Oneshot, BL]

Vosim couldn't be any happier. He didn't care. He just didn't. 

"W-whoa, slow down..." Dee's breathed heavily, messing with his own hair nervously. 

Vosim beeped in low whine. What was wrong now? Was it something he did? He just didn't understand humans and their nuances. They confused him so, so much. 

"Did I, Vosim do something bad? Again? I, Vosim really... try not to." 

Dee started to clench and unclench his fists, a nervous habit he picked up along the way of being fugitive. Running and be chased, Dee's blood pressure was rising, as he tried not to think about it. Anything but that. Being cornered. Being vulnerable. 

He wanted it so bad. Finally founded someone who wouldn't run away, wouldn't expose him to the United Galactic Bureau of Criminal Investigation, wouldn't belittle him, wouldn't criticize him for his choices. The ones he made out of necessity. He couldn't help being a fugitive. He didn't like it. He didn't want it. But, so many didn't understand. So many people, blinded by ignorance. In the end, he decided it would better if he was all alone. More correctly, it forced him to be all alone. 

Vosim curiously looked at Dee's face against the moldy raw sienna colored wall that was wrinkling and peeling. It was completely fascinating to him, a new part of Dee to have, to cherish. It was the first time ever that Vosim had seen Dee's face fully in view without his space helmet. Strong jawline, what some call a "caesar nose", dull green eyes, shaggy blond hair that hasn't grown in a long while, bushy eyebrows, medium high cheekbones, and thin light colored lips. A diamond face shape, which was quite lovely in actuality. 

Vosim gingerly cupped Dee's face with my android hands. The cool, smooth metal made Dee's human skin tingled, even though he flinched slightly. Goosebumps spread evenly and in a fast pace on his skin. How long had it been? To have this much intimate contact? 

Vosim put his head softly on Dee's left shoulder. The beat of Dee's heart was soothing to Vosim. 

"...No. I just-just... It's hard, okay?" Dee muttered in a low and quiet tone. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I-" The blond stopped himself, before he became a literal broken record. 

Vosim didn't quite understand the need to repeat this phase. Humans usually did say it for forgiveness and repent. Why did Dee need to apologize, especially so much? Vosim wasn't sure if it was actually necessary. But, Dee would assure him that it was each and every time Vosim brought the inquiry up, but never explained to him why or how. So, the conversation was dropped each time, without much resolve. 

"I love you, Vosim." Dee uttered, resting his head on Vosim's. Tears were streaming down his face. Dee needed much comfort right now. 

"I... love you, too?" Vosim wasn't confused by the feeling or their reciprocation of said feeling, but more by the policy of the words. This is what you say, right? Vosim wasn't sure, but he felt he did it. 

The resonating silence in the decaying, rotting room started to settled, as Dee's crying calmed down like a train rolling to stop. 

Soft wind trickled through the cracks of the room. It purred and brushed against Dee's legs. It was a weird sensation. He had forgot what it was like. To have the wind try to claim you, to entace and seduce you. 

Looking about the room, still embraced by his lover, Dee eyed the room. Why did they choose this place? It's not like Dee forgot, but he wished for something more. Breathable, comfortable sheets on a nice bed in a warm, nicely lit room. Clean. Sturdy. Cozy. Thinking of it, made Dee remember his mom, his family, the love and intimacy he once had. His heart was swollen from all the ache. 

"Please do not cry, Mr. Dee. I, Vosim try very hard to comfort you." Vosim's synthesized, static-y voice beeped out in a flat tone. 

Dee laughed in surprised amusement. A light hearted chuckle that sounded abit forced. It always sounded that like that. It was his natural laugh. But, this fact is why he didn't laugh much anymore. Vosim was sad at this fact. 

"You know you don't have to call me that." 

"I do not? Mr.Dee?" 

"No, you don't. I've told you, haven't I?" 

"I do not remember. I am sorry, Dee Klatt." A sad low tone whined out. 

"No, officially, you don't. I mean, I appreciate it, but... god. You understand, right?" 

"Okay. I understand, Dee Klatt." 

"Ok. Good. Wait, wait, not 'Dee Klatt' either. No 'Mr. Dee'. No 'Dee Klatt'. Just Dee is fine. You don't have be so formal." 

"I just want you to like me... Dee." A weird emphasis on 'Dee'. Like he carefully trying it out, but still nervous about this arrangement. 

Running a hand through his blond hair, he had a pensive expression on his face. His green eyes lost in thought. 

Vosim's LED-lighted eyes studied Dee with intent. Closely, watching for signs on what to do next. 

As swift as lightning during a thunderstorm, Dee tried to show his affection for Vosim with a passionate kiss. But, it was hard to do so, because the reciprocating android didn't really have a mouth to kiss. Vosim did however have sensors all over his face, so he could feel and understand what his human partner was conveying. 

Vosim pulled Dee closer and nuzzled Dee's neck, his face glowing warmly much like humans blushing. With light touches, Vosim played with the shaggy, blond hair attached to Dee's head.

Dee no longer felt so apprehensive about being vulnerable, at least for right now. He could stay like this forever. Right here, with his lover. And, Vosim felt the same.


End file.
